Just The Beginning
by mKenzie
Summary: This is a totally random thing I wrote. Hopefully the beginnings of a novel? You think this could lead somewhere good? Please review!


Chapter 1

"Where are you, evil slippers?" I mutter to myself, digging through a gazillion moving boxes.

Moving has been a very stressful thing. Ever since mom got a great job offer, we've been doing things nonstop. They needed her immediately, so we came right away, leaving home to come to the beautiful town of Eugene, Oregon. Joy!

So here I was, trying desperately to find my bunny slippers I got last Christmas. Who knew it could get this cold _inside_?

Giving up, I sigh and pull my long dark hair into a ponytail and look at my reflection in the mirror. Gazing at myself, brown eyes look back. I make a face, and look around the messy room. I had so much stuff lying around; a stack of books in one corner, a box of DVDs in another. My eyes catch on a neon green flyer, given to me by a neighbor around my age.

Big Party this Friday!!!

1234 Elmer Street

Last chance to party before school!!!

Everyone's invited, bring a friend!!!

I had been asked to go, Samantha, I think her name was, she seemed friendly enough.

Mom would want me to go, 'interact with others my age' and all that. Woohoo!

Pulling on the sleeve of my purple long-sleeved shirt, I step into the crowded house. There are people all over the place.

I feel out of place. I stood awkwardly by the door, looking around. Some kids were playing beer-pong in the living room; some were standing by a table of what looked like punch and snacks.

I was contemplating leaving, when I looked towards the kitchen…

The first time I saw him, I felt an undeniable attraction to him. My heart fluttered to life as if it had been dormant for centuries.

I was struck by a strong sense of déjà vu, of familiarity.

He stood there, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his dark hair in his face.

Then he looked at me, his blue eyes piercing through me. One simple glance and I was his.

The next thing I knew, we were standing not three inches from each other, staring into each other's eyes.

Not even speaking to him, knowing him, I felt at peace. The tension I'd experienced since we decided to move completely vanished. I felt whole. I felt at home.

No words were said.

He held his hand out, looking only at me. And I took it, briefly wondering where this sudden and complete trust had come from.

I didn't know his name, he didn't know mine, we were complete strangers, yet I felt as though I had known him my whole life. As completely crazy as this was, I was completely enthralled with him. It was just us, no one else existed.

Placing my small hand in his, I felt tingles run through my entire body. I liked it.

Keeping eye contact, he slowly led me through the crowded house.

Suddenly we were outside, under the starry night sky, alone.

With no hesitation, he brought his hand to the back of my neck, pulling me to him, bringing his lips to mine.

As soon as our mouths met, my mind was invaded with visions of two people, sharing a loving embrace, much like the one I was a part of now. I felt love, desire, and desperation. I also felt scared.

I pulled away, looking him in the eye. There I saw emotions I couldn't identify, I also saw confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked after a moment of silence, blushing when I realized I had just kissed a complete stranger.

"Nick Declan," he said, reaching for my hand, which he held onto. When our hands connected, I gasped at the tingles spreading up my arm.

"Katie, well, Katherine, Katherine Godfrey."

His smile dropped; he quickly dropped my hand as if he had been shocked, his eyes widening. "I have to go," he said hurriedly, stepping onto the sidewalk.

Before I could say anything, he was gone, along with the feelings he brought; and I missed it already.

_The large house was full of dull people pretending to be great. These parties were nothing but ways to escape daily life and play at being someone better than who you really are. _

_Not once have I had an attention keeping moment at any of these tedious events. As I stand against the wall, trying to keep out of sight, I wonder if I can make a quick escape. But this line of thought is quickly halted when I catch a glimpse of mother making her way towards me, probably to chastise me for being a wall flower the entire evening. _

"_Katherine, how many times do I have to tell you? We bring you to these parties so you may interact with children your age, and you shall do so. Have I made this quite clear?" she says in a hushed tone, not wanting the other guests to overhear our small row._

"_Mother," I start in a frustrated voice, "I am not a child. I am nearly eighteen, and there are no other 'children' here."_

"_Listen here; this is a very important night for the Godfrey family. If our family succeeds in linking with the Decian line, we shall be the most powerful of all the clans. So at least try and-"_

"_My Lady," a short, bald man bows to mother, taking her attention off me._

_I quickly make my escape, stepping into a small, unoccupied room. Content that no one saw me enter, I close the door, turn my back to it, and slowly fall to the floor, resting my head back._

"_Not enjoying the party?" _

_I jump at the voice coming from the room I thought empty. My head snaps up searching for the owner of the voice, when I see a man sitting at a desk. I quickly stand up. He's staring at me, sort of smiling._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he says, seeming quite sincere. _

"_Quite alright," I say in a hushed tone._

"_Why are we whispering?" he wonders quietly, smiling at me._

"_Just trying to escape all the people," I whisper. I can feel my skin heat up, taking in the scene. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt anything. It was just the closest room," I ramble, completely embarrassed now, "I am really quite sorry, I'll leave." I reach for the handle._

"_Wait, it's fine if you stay, I was trying to get away too. How about we escape together?" He says, standing up. When he comes closer, I realize he is rather handsome, dark brown hair, much like my own, blue eyes, like the sparkling ocean. He must be somewhere around my age, and he is fairly tall, I take in as he steps nearer, he is probably a head taller than myself. _

_I bow my head, "My name's Katherine," I say, looking into his mesmerizing eyes._

_To my surprise, he reaches for my hand, placing it between both of his, "It is a pleasure to meet you Katherine, I'm Nykolas," he introduces himself, smiling, but doesn't release my hand, and for some reason, I don't mind at all. It feels _nice_… _

That was the first night I dreamt of _him_.

Chapter 2

I got ready for school, my stomach full of butterflies. I didn't know how to act around _him_, but I knew I couldn't just forget everything that had happened.

As I pulled into the lot, I looked around. I saw him by the office, my next stop. So I hesitantly walked over to him.

He was walking towards me, or so I thought. But when he saw me, he looked away, and turned the other way.

He was ignoring me.

I didn't know whether to cry or just forget everything.

Did I just imagine everything that happened last weekend? It felt so real! I could still feel his lips on mine, still recall his scent.

No. I didn't dream it. It happened, and he is ignoring me.

What did I do wrong? He just ran off.

Maybe I was a bad kisser. I mean I'm not an expert, but I didn't think I did it badly. It was actually kind of… _magical_.

But what freaked me out was the familiarity of it all. It seemed as though I had been with him so many times before that we just meshed. When he kissed me, it felt as if I had done it before. It was all so familiar. _He_ was so familiar.

I want answers, but as I walk through the halls, I feel so lost, both in location and mentally.

What do I do? I could just go up to him and demand… what? What am I supposed to say? _Hey, Nick, I was just wondering if you could explain that amazing kiss we shared this weekend, and why you ran away. Thanks. _

No. That would be completely embarrassing. Maybe I could-

Before I could finish that thought, I was pulled into a classroom by an arm appearing out of nowhere. "What the he…" I abruptly stopped, seeing who the arm belonged to. _Nick._

He quickly closed the door, leaving us alone in the empty classroom, and gently pushed me against the wall. Looking at me, he just stood there, his arms on either side of my head.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, feeling the spark ignite through my body once again. I didn't want it to end.

"I- I… don't know," he whispered back, looking me in the eyes, seeming to be looking for something.

We just stood there, trying to figure out what was happening to us. Looking in his eyes, I _knew_ he felt it too.

Being this close to him, I felt myself start to relax. I can't believe the comfort I get from his very presence.

As if having an internal battle with himself, his face scrunched up, his dazzling blue eyes calculating. Then, slowly, he raised his hand to my face, placing it softly on my cheek.

I gasped embarrassingly loud, feeling an electric jolt as he touched me, and closed my eyes, leaning into his warm palm.

_He pulled me closer, placing his palm softly against my cheek. Leaning into him slightly, I gently whisper, "Nykolas."_

I open my eyes quickly, expecting to see the couple, but I find myself in the empty classroom, with Nick standing in front of me.

"What's going on?" I whisper, a little scared. I don't know if I'm going crazy, or what, but it all seems connected to the handsome man holding me.

"I honestly don't know, I feel…like I know you," he answers quietly, searching my face.

And in that moment, I felt such peacefulness; I couldn't help but close my eyes and melt into him, just enjoying the rush of emotions pulsing through me: contentment, familiarity… love?

We stood there, silent. Complete confusion and complete bliss battling in my mind. For one thing, I couldn't understand what was happening to me. Maybe I was going crazy, seeing things, and an unexplainable attraction to a strange boy. But on the other hand, I don't remember a time I was this at peace with the world around me. It was as if the world didn't even exist when I was with Nick. I don't know why he feels so familiar.

Hearing a soft sigh escape his mouth, I open my eyes, only to find him staring deep into me, into my soul. He stood there, as if trying to find the answer to his questions in my eyes.

I could feel the electricity in the air around us. I saw his eyes quickly look from my eyes to my lips and back. I recognize the urge to kiss him. I tell myself it's to see if the visions come back, if I truly am going mad, but I know that's only an excuse, I just really want to be connected to him once again.

As if in slow motion, I take some initiative, and lean onto my toes, slowly bringing my mouth to his.

But as if brought back to reality, he pulls away right before our mouths meet.

I instantly feel the rejection hit me like a wave, and pull away.

Before I can question any of this madness, he steps back.

As if being pulled by a string, I take a step forward, not wanting to be away from him.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go," he says, running his hand through his hair, looking extremely conflicted. He takes another step back, turns around, and leaves me in the empty classroom, completely mystified by his actions.

Feeling entirely too baffled and embarrassed, I too leave the room, and head to my next class.

Two weeks of little to no contact with each other, and he was driving me crazy. We had three classes together, one being history. Every day, I was forced to sit next to a total stranger, who I was completely mesmerized by. But he never said much to me, though I did catch him looking over at me every now and then.

It frustrates me how he can just write off whatever happened. I certainly didn't. Every night I dream of him, of a life with him. Like in an old movie, all dressed up, sneaking around.

So it surprised me that he sat next to me in history. Forgetting about him would be a lot easier if I didn't have to deal with him daily. But I can't get rid of the feelings I get just by sitting next to him.

I had gotten used to the silence between us. So it was a shock when I found him talking to me in class.

"Hey Kate," he would say before class started.

And when told to do a project, as fate would have it, we were paired.

"So how have things been?" he asks like we're good friends. But hey, he's talking, so I won't silence him.

"Good I guess," I say, looking over the map we were to look over, "you?"

"I'm actually feeling rather conflicted, Kate," he says looking me in the eye, "about the other day, in the class room, and at the party, well, I'm sorry. I'm really not usually that forward. I guess I'm just worried you think badly of me. Please forgive me?"

I was shocked by his honesty. I nodded silently, and he smiled as if I had just told him he won the lottery.

After that, he didn't talk to me again.

_My hand shakes slightly from the cold. I hold up the small piece of parchment, making sure it was all there. Trekking through the woods late on a cold night was probably not the best idea, but I had to see him, we had to do this before everything gets out of hand. _

_As I enter the small clearing, our clearing, I see him, his back to me, leaning over the fire, and all my worries vanish. I smile, my heart flutters to life, seeing him here, ready to bind himself to me forever. _

_I quickly move to him. Hearing me coming he turns and runs to me, bringing me into his arms tightly. Being in his arms, I feel the weight lift off my shoulders, like we're the only ones in the world. _

_He kisses the top of my head as he softly whispers, "Did you bring it?" _

_I hand him the small spell, feeling giddy at the thought of the link actually becoming real. _

_Taking it in his hands, he looks at me with that look, the one that reassures me we are doing the right thing. "Kate, are you sure you want to do this?" he asks softly._

"_Yes," I say immediately, ready for this. "It's the only way to ensure our families can't tear us apart, we'll be together forever," I sigh, feeling utterly exhausted and fearful. _

_He closes his eyes, hearing the desperation in my voice, holding me tighter, "I won't let them touch you. I promise," he whispers assuredly in my ear, "We will be together. We'll have a big house full of children, and a garden full of your favorite flowers. We'll be together forever. I promise."_

_I feel my eyes start to water, knowing he was just saying that to keep me sane. There was no way we could have that life, so open and happy. Our families would see to that._

_But for that one moment, I let myself believe it, let myself indulge in a fantasy world where I could live free from fear. Of a life with my Nykolas and no others who wish to harm us, a life with no death and hatred. _

_Just for a moment. _

_But the moment was cut short by the sound of a twig snapping farther out in the forest, making me jump, completely terrified we'd been found. _

_I was completely still, not even daring to breathe. After a few moments, we relaxed; sure that no one was out there._

_Nykolas pulled me to arms length, looked into my eyes, smoothed out my hair, and turned towards the fire. I followed him, afraid to be far from him. _

_Taking hold of his hand I watched as he lit the candle, took hold of the parchment, and with one last look at the other, we recited the spell, casting a link over us, forever binding us together. _

_Through time and space, We send this sign, Linking us through eternity, Hear this rhyme, Winds of time gather 'round, Hear us now, Hear this sound, If ever we shall be parted, In another time and place, We shall be as one forever, Through time and space._

_Feeling a sense of delight fill through me, we both blew the candle out. _

_I looked over to _my _Nykolas, and threw myself at him. I couldn't help it, he was mine, and I was his. Nothing could part us now. Not his family, not mine. I didn't care if my loves family hated me, wished to kill me. I didn't care that my own family hated the love of my life, my soul mate. I didn't care about anything at the moment. Because we would be together forever, it was magical, literally. No one can break magic. Nothing bad can happen now. I was with Nykolas, and nothing would ever come between us. Forever._

I wake with a start, not knowing what was happening to me. Sitting up, I run my hand through my hair, making a face at the tangles from tossing and turning.

I was having odd dreams. I can't even explain it. It was like another time, a happier time. It was all so familiar. Thinking back on it stirs something deep inside me, and it makes me giddy thinking of this dream couple.

But the thing that unhinged me was the fact that when I looked into the face of the dream boy, I saw Nick, and I saw myself as the dream girl. It was _us_.

The melancholy and desperate longing I felt was unnerving. It didn't really feel like a dream, or a fantasy, and that scared me.

It felt more like a memory.

Chapter 3

Getting up for school was harder than I thought it would be.

After going back to sleep, I had the same dream over and over. All I could see were his eyes, bright blue, piercing through me, reminding me. Of what, I don't know. It's like I forgot something important, it's on the tip of my tongue, and I just can't access it.

I had to talk to him.

Pulling into the school, I do a quick scan of the lot, full of students, but not the one I needed to see. So I head towards the English building. And like the obsessed weirdo I am, I can't help but stop and look over my shoulder every few seconds; just to make sure I don't miss him.

But then I see him, talking to someone, a man, whose back was to me.

Not backing down, I head over to him, determined to find out if I was going crazy.

As I near them, it looks as if they are fighting. When I take the step leaving me a few feet from the little exchange, Nick looks over the angry mans shoulder, looking directly at me. His eyes seem to widen as he quickly says something to the man, and dashes over to me. Grabbing my arm with force, he pulls me in the opposite direction away from the buy, rather quickly.

"I need to talk to you," I demand, briefly looking over my shoulder to the guy, then back quickly when Nick pulls me around a corner.

I would have complained about my arm, but the sparks running through my body silenced me, as I held on tighter to his hand, loving the feeling.

He drags me over to the deserted park across the street, hidden by trees. Pulling me to a bench, he sits silently, and, sadly, let's go of my hand, putting his head in his hands.

Not knowing what was bugging him, I sit and put my hand on his back, trying to comfort him. It seems to work, as his whole body seems to relax. Huh.

"I had a dream about you last night," I whisper, afraid he'll think I'm some fort of stalker or something.

He slowly rolls his head to look at me, and just sits there.

I start to feel uncomfortable with his staring, so I look down at my hands. "I keep thinking about you, I see your face everywhere. I have the visions or something, of you and me," I ramble, and then whisper so quietly, he probably doesn't hear me, "and it scares me. I _know_ this isn't normal. Something is wrong and I don't know what to think. Am I going crazy?" I ask no one in particular.

I look up at him, and he's still staring, looking deep in thought.

It seems like a long time that we just sit there. I feel like a complete idiot. Of course he thinks I'm crazy. I felt sick. The thought of him rejecting me destroyed me.

I had to leave, get away before I was torn apart by my own stupidity.

As I get up to leave, Nick quickly grabs my hand, pulling me back down. "Wait, don't go," he mumbles, "I- I don't know how to say this. Just- just don't think I'm crazy until I say everything?"

I nod silently.

"Ok," he pauses, takes a deep breath, and then continues, "Do you believe in soul mates? In destiny? Magic?"

"I- I don't know," I stutter, not sure where this could be going, "I've never really thought about it?"

"Well, I have this… this feeling that we are supposed to be together. I-I tried to stay away, but I don't think it's possible-"

Before he could continue, I, embarrassingly fast, jump at him, my mind too slow for my body. A thrill runs from the tip of my toes to the crown of my head. Something inside of me overjoyed by the words he says.

As he catches me, our lips seem to automatically find each other, and I feel in utter bliss.

I feel my head overload with images, giving me a headache. It's like memories, but memories of things that never happened? And with one look at Nick, I feel a veil being removed in my mind.

I remember that night. I remember the cold of the wind. The fear of being caught. Nykolas. _Nick._

Bringing my hands to my temples, I gasp as images flood my head.

_Running through the small woods, I try to remain quiet. I can't hide my excitement. Seeing Nykolas was always the high light of my day. Sneaking around wasn't ideal, but I couldn't tame the attraction I felt towards him._

_Seeing the anxious look in his eyes, I wonder if this will really work. With our families hating each other, it would be hard to see one another. But I can't help but notice the pain that shoots through my body at the thought of separation from this man. I knew then that I would make this work. I had to._

_Holding each other, we huddled together hoping to conserve as much heat as possible. Lying on the forest floor was not ideal, but at least we could be together, if only for this short moment._

"_I-I know our families hate each other. I know we were born to hate each other, and I know this is all so crazy. But the only thing that matters to me now is that- I love you. I love everything you are, everything about you. I adore you. My soul longs for you. We were meant to be together, I just know it. Nothing else matters. Our parents don't matter. As long as we have each other, we can do anything. "_

"_Forever"_

When my head clears of all the memories, I look over to Nick, and see he has the same expression I probably have. He saw it too.

"Nykolas?" I whisper, feeling my body trembling.

Instead of answering me, he pulls me against him, so tight, holding on for dear life.

It's then that I feel a shift in my mind.

I was Katherine Godfrie, I was Katie Godfrey. He was Nykolas Decian, he was Nick Declan. But whatever we call ourselves, I knew one thing, we were in love, whether it be three hundred years ago, or right now.

Chapter 4

I wrap my arms around his torso, feeling the emotions coming back. It feels like it had been forever since I had really seen him; which it had been.

We seemed to be there forever, just holding each other as more and more memories flashed through my mind.

Pulling myself closer to him, I remember our bonding, our linking, our secret meetings- but I couldn't for the life of me, remember how we got here.

"Nick?"

He sighs and pulls away, just a bit, gazing into my eyes.

"What happened? How is it we are here?" I whisper, afraid of the answer.

He looks at me with a confused and pained expression. "What do you mean? Don't you remember? Don't you remember what happened?"

Trying desperately to think of what he was talking about, I search my mind. "I-I remember a note, a messenger gave me a note. I-It was from you, you sent me a message to meet you. I remember getting ready and leaving quickly. Then-", I stopped short, horrified when I couldn't pull the memory up, couldn't remember anything after that, "I-I don't know! Nykolas! What- What's wrong? Why can't I remember?" I ask desperately, grasping his forearms, searching his pained face.

"You-You…died…Kate," he whispered in an anguished voice.

I just stared at him. Clearly I didn't die, here we were, together.

Seeing my confused face, he went on, his voice low and sorrowed, "I got a message as well, but-but when I got there, you were already there. Don't you remember anything?" He didn't seem to want to continue, but I had to know. I was holding onto his every word, reliving it through him, feeling his pain.

I could slowly feel it all coming back.

_I twist the piece of parchment in my hands as I slowly make my way through the trees, trying to be as quiet as possible. _

_When I reach our clearing, I find it empty. Wondering where Nykolas is, I look down and read the note the messenger gave me again._

_Meet me after midnight. I have a surprise._

_-N _

_Where could he be? "Nykolas?" I call into the night. When I get no answer, I look around, and decide to sit down and wait._

_After a long moment, I hear the rustling of leaves and look towards the sound, "Nykolas? Is that you?" There is no reply. Then I hear a twig snap and look in the direction of the noise, "Nykolas?" I whisper. _

_I then see someone walking out of the trees. Thinking its Nykolas, I run over to the person, "You nearly scared me to death! Where have you been?" But, once again, I get no response._

_That's when I saw who my visitor was, not my Nykolas, but his father, Javier. He was standing there smirking at me, his eyes piercing through me, cooling me to the bone. They seemed manic _

"_S-Sir Decian? What are you doing out here?" I ask, scared. Where was Nykolas? _

_Smirking at me, he answers with a short, "I should ask you the same thing." _

"_W-Well, I couldn't sleep, and was going fo-for a walk, and I found this place and I should be headed home," I say in a rush, stepping around him. But he roughly grabs for my arm, yanking me to his chest, and whispers in my ear, "Did you really think this would work out? With my son of all people?"_

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about," I say, though even I can't hear the conviction behind the words. _

"_You and my son have been gallivanting around under our noses for long enough don't you think? I'm surprised you got away with it for so long. Your sneaky, I'll give you that."_

_Giving up on the innocent act, I demand, "Where is Nykolas?" but that doesn't seem to surprise him at all, he just stands there, looking down at me, smirking. _

"_Don't worry about lover boy, he'll be here shortly. Too bad it won't be quick enough," he says off-handedly; I don't even want to think about what that means._

_Trying to pull free, I yank at my arm, "Why are you doing this?" _

"_Isn't it simple? Our families cannot be linked. Look at history, every time they come together, all hell breaks loose. Now don't get me wrong, I love a bit of chaos, but it has been detrimental to the Decian clan. It never ends nicely for us." _

_While he rants, I try to slowly escape to the edge of the clearing. But he caught on, roughly grabbing my arm again, holding me in place._

"_I could see it. Every day, more and more, he wouldn't take part in our activities, wouldn't do anything but sit around with a disgustingly happy face. He has such potential. The power he can bring to the family is too large to let go, not to anyone, least of all a Godfrie, and here I have to find out my own son is in love with one? No, not going to happen. Tonight, all of that will change. Tonight this will end."_

"_Please, please don't do this," I cry, thinking of my Nykolas. "I love him! I love him with my everything! Please don't do this to us! Plea-"_

_Just then, I saw something move in the trees to the right. Nykolas. Relief floods through me, seeing him safe and here._

"_Father? What are you-?" but he stops short when he sees me, and then he looks to his father once again, his face full of anger. "What the hell is going on here? What are you doing?" he takes a quick step towards us._

_I feel the air leave my lungs as Javier grasps my throat, pulling me in front of him, "Now, now son, I wouldn't move if I were you. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Lady Catherine, now would we?" _

_Nykolas stops immediately, "W-What are you doing? Why are you here?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill the beautiful young lady here. She has been trouble for our family from the beginning. It's too dangerous to let her live. Surly you see that?"_

"_Let her go. Now," Nykolas demands as he takes another step towards us._

_I hear a weird strangled noise leave my throat as Javier squeezes harder. "You have so much talent, so much power. You have a knack for the dark arts, the healer said so himself. I can't let some little twit take that away from me. It would be so much easier to just eliminate the problem," he says, running the pad of his thumb against my cheek. I turn my head to the side, disgusted. _

_I could feel myself losing consciousness from lack of air. _

_Looking over to my Nykolas, I see his face contorted in deep thought and pain. Slowly, I see him pull a knife to his chest, right above his heart. _

_My entire being floods with panic. I jerk towards him, only to be pushed harder against the throat. But that doesn't stop me. "N-no no!" I can hardly get out. _

"_Let her go. You say you can't lose me, well if you kill her, I will not live without her. You killing her kills me too." _

_The pure terror running through me is never fading. Tears stream down my face, terrified that it has come down to this. _

_The hand around my throat loosens marginally. "Nykolas! Stop this now! Stop!" I cry, not able to deal with my soul mate threatening to take his own life._

"_Shh…" he murmurs, moving his eyes to meet mine. I could see the fear there, which only heightened my own fear. _

_I could feel the pressure on my throat leave, and I drop to the ground, dizzy from the lack of oxygen. I look up at my Nykolas, he looks relieved, and the knife to his chest drops to the ground. _

"_Well played son," laughs the man above me, "maybe there is something to work with in there."_

_When I feel less dizzy, I stagger to my feet and start to run across the clearing, towards the love of my life as he starts to run towards me._

_Half way there, I hear a whirling sound, just before I feel a blazing stinging in my chest. _

_Looking down, I see a small dagger embedded in my stomach._

_The pain is instantaneous, as I crumple to the ground, and it all comes in slow motion. _

_I look to the side, to see Nykolas' brother, Liam, with his arm outstretched from the throw, smiling at his aim no doubt, jumping up and down in glee._

"_NOOOOO! Kate!" I hear my Nykolas shout, as he kneels down to me, taking my face in his hands. He quickly removes the dagger, placing his hands on the wound, sputtering a healing spell through his tears. But it's not working. It's too late. _

_I grab onto his arms, holding onto him with all my might. I hear him muttering to me, trying to comfort me. _

_I feel the tears on my face, hear my cries, but the pain is gone, numb._

_With every ounce of energy I have left in my body, I lift my palm up to his face, cupping his cheek tenderly, and whisper a gentle, "Forever", before I feel my hand fall limp, my head loll back, and my soul leave my body. Lost until reunited with my Nykolas. _

My body began to shake with tremors. I could feel everything from that night once again. I felt the shock of seeing Nykolas' father in our special place; I could feel the terror of him threatening us both. I could see the look on Nykolas' face when he pulled the dagger to his chest, which caused me to let out a strangled sob. I could feel the knife in my stomach, the blood leaving my body.

It all came back to me, and I couldn't control my body's shaking. I felt arms wrap around me attempting to comfort me. Hands came up to my face, smoothing down my hair, wiping the tears from my face.

"Shh, shh. It's ok. I'm here. You're safe now. The link worked, it took long enough, but it worked," he murmured into my hair, I could hear the smile in his voice, and couldn't help but smile too.

"Good thing too. I gave that 'healer' a good amount of gold for that spell," I say, feeling light hearted and exhilarated at the thought of freedom; freedom to love.

We spent the rest of the day talking. There was a lot to be said.

"I'm so sorry," Nick whispered, his forehead touching mine, his hands in my hair, "I promised. I promised I wouldn't let them touch you, and I failed you. I'm so, so sorry."

I shushed him, "We're together. We're free. That's all that matters. "

Softly kissing him, I sigh, elated to be here. I wasn't sure how this would interfere with my life as Katie Godfrey. What would change? The last thoughts from back then, were fear, fear and love.

"What about your family? What happened to you after-after I was gone?" I needed some answers.

Sighing softly, he closes his eyes, "They took me home. Liam was so proud of himself. Dad thought we could go back to how things were. He thought I would forget about you, and continue with my training in the dark arts. He didn't know about the link," opening his eyes, he looks down to our connected hands, "they kept me from following through with my promise, to kill myself."

I feel my eyes water, the thought of him ending his life stabbing at my heart.

"He was infuriated when he found out about the link. I think he killed the healer for that. He spent days in his room," he reminisced quietly.

As if having an epiphany, he jumps off the bench, startling me. He pulls me up, wraps his arm around my waist, and pulls me to a car, which I assume is his.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"My place. Dad won't be home for a few hours," he says, sounding a bit on edge.

I unconsciously stop dead in my tracks. _His father_. I know it is ridiculous, but after being afraid of his father for so long, the concept gives me shivers.

"Kate? Are you coming?" He asks, pulling on my hand.

"Um, yeah," I mutter, putting the thoughts out of my head. _His father died centuries ago_, I kept repeating the sentence in my head.

"What do you think?" Nick opened my door, reaching for my hand, his shaking slightly.

"It's huge!" I exclaim. It has to be at least three floors. The big white house before me looked a lot like a farm house, not something you would expect in the forest.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he leads me up the stairs, stopping in front of a closed door. "This is my room," he says nervously, as if I would think something of the statement.

Rolling my eyes I open the door, surprised to see a small balcony, with the most gorgeous view I've ever seen.

"Do you like it?" I could hear him ask from behind me.

I turn around, and walk over to him, hugging his waist. "Today couldn't get any better," I say with all honesty.

Putting his arms around my waist, Nick lays his head on my head, sighing in content, "I love you so much Kate."

"Forever," I whisper.

It didn't matter that we had so much to work out, so much confusion to sort out. I didn't know what this meant for us, or for our present lives. I didn't care._ This_ was all I needed.

Chapter 5

Hours later we were lying on the couch, enjoying one another's presence, when we were disturbed by the sound of the door opening.

Sitting up, we looked to the entry to see an older man standing there, looking at the two of us sitting there.

But that's not what caught my attention. It was his eyes. They were familiar, not in a good way. He didn't look anything like Javier Decian, but he was there. I saw it in the way his eyes seemed to look through me, sending a creeping feeling to my bones, just as they had that night, so many years ago.

I could feel my muscles tighten, and my breathing grow deep.

"Katherine, so happy you could join us! We've waited a long time, three hundred years has it been?"

I was starting to freak out, briefly wondering why Nykolas wasn't doing anything. I looked over to him to see he was staring at me, his eyes glazed over, yet pleading. What was going on?

"Nykolas? Nick?" I try to get his attention, but he doesn't seem to hear me. I grabbed his hand, taking a step towards him, placing a hand in his face. "Can you hear me?" Giving up, I turn to Javier, "What did you do to him? What's wrong with him?" I can't decide if I'm terrified, or angry.

"Nothing too drastic, just something I picked up from the healer. But don't worry, it won't hurt-_him_. Well physically that is," he cackles taking a step towards us.

I take a step back, hiding behind Nykolas, still grasping at his hand.

Javier starts to laugh, "That won't save you my lady. Nykolas, step aside, make sure she doesn't leave, now," he instructs.

Suddenly Nick grabs the wrist of the hand holding his, and twists it, forcing me in front of him, my arm behind my back.

"How? How are you here?" I ask, confused and heartbroken, that my Nykolas would do anything to harm me.

"You two thought you were so clever, with your little link. Let me tell you, it was an obstacle; tracking down the healer, the torture, the research. It was all quite trying. I needed Nykolas' power, his promise, but I couldn't get to him, when he was connected to _you_, so I had to find a way to break it," he continued to monologue, giving me a bad case of déjà vu.

"Funny things, links. It seems that the only way to break them is for one of the two linked, to break it themselves," he looks me in the eye, "by death."

I gulp, the words rolling around in my head, confused as to what this meant. But I didn't have to wait long, before Javier gave his next command.

"Nykolas, my son, kill the girl, and take your place by myself, sharing your power, and we shall rule the world," he laughs evilly, starring me in the eye while he speaks.

It all falls into place then. The only way to break the bond Nykolas and I created was for him to…kill…me.

Looking up at Nick, the horror of it all came crashing down on me. He was under an enchantment, he was given a command. He was going to kill me.

My legs buckled under the stress, causing me to fall into my Nykolas. He caught me, mostly out of surprise no doubt.

He let go of my arm quickly, dropping me to the floor. I sat there, my face to the floor. I saw my life flash before my eyes, both of them. I saw my adventures with my Nykolas; I saw my life through these last years, my 'rebirth'.

When no blow came, I looked up into the blue eyes that captivated me the moment I saw them three hundred years ago. They looked tortured. And I knew that he was fighting it, he was fighting his father and the enchantment. He was fighting for me.

I take a step towards him, thinking he would win the fight. But I am sorely disappointed when he reaches for me viciously.

I let out a small yelp as he takes a step towards me, his eyes blank of any emotion. When he's only feet away from me, his hand drops, then both his hands fly to his head, a look of pain marring his features as he falls to his knees.

I hurriedly crawl over to him, placing my hands on his cheeks, looking into his eyes, trying to find him in a sea of confusion, pain anger and most of all, love. "Nykolas, do you hear me? You have to fight it. You have to. I believe in you. Dig deep down, you know me, you can't do this, your heart won't let you! I love you, you hear me? I love you, you love me," I say through tears, trying to convince myself it will be enough, it has to be, "forever," I whisper, leaning my forehead against his, closing my eyes.

I stop fighting. If this is how it has to be, I won't torture my love with begging. I close my eyes, waiting. For what, I'm not sure; for him to kill me, for him to pull me into a hug?

I look into his eyes, hoping he can see that I accept whatever he does, but also hoping that our love is enough. It saved us once. I died! I died and was brought back by our love for one another. We both were.

If we can overcome death once, why not overcome a silly enchantment? We were stronger than this, we had to win. We've been through too much already.

We deserve our forever.

With this thought in mind, I lean into him, pressing my lips to his, my tears coating both our faces. I pray that we will persevere, hoping.

I kiss him with all my might, pouring my love out to him, and he does nothing, his hands straining at his sides.

Right when I start to feel the rejection and utter sadness, I feel him start to respond, his lips moving against my own, but only lightly.

I'm so surprised and thankful and relieved, that I gasp, moving my face away from his. I open my eyes to find him staring at me, breathing deeply.

He puts his hands on my face, whispering a soft, "Forever."

I feel my heart explode with love and sheer relief flooding through me, as I feel a huge smile cover my face.

The amazing moment was, unfortunately, interrupted a cough behind us, "Well this isn't good," I hear Javier give a small, nervous laugh.

Feeling a surge of hate flash through my body, I try to stand up, but am stopped by Nicks hand on my shoulder.

I look to him, but he isn't looking at me, he's looking behind me, at his father.

"I'll be right back," he whispers.

After everything that has happened, I should have known he meant it, but that didn't stop the panic from spreading at the thought of him leaving.

Seeing the look on my face, he drew me in, giving me a hug and whispers in my ear, "I'll be back, I promise. Then we can start our life together with no interruptions."

I nod my head, though I still feel uneasy.

He calmly walks over to his father, takes his shoulder and they walk to the yard. Too afraid of what was taking place, I stay put, still kneeling on the ground.

Maybe fifteen minutes later, my Nykolas walks back in. I stand up quickly, embracing him in a hug of relief, feeling the both of us relaxing.

"Nick?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too, I love you too._ Forever_."


End file.
